


The Cookie Stealer

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Human AU, Interactive Fiction, It depends on the ending you choose, Lee!Patton & Ler!Roman, Ler!Patton & Lee!Roman, M/M, They're just being silly with each other, Tickle Fanfic, Tickle fic, Tickling, or - Freeform, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: “Patton…” The called stared him with his big, wide sky-blue eyes, as if they could hypnotize his gaze far from his hand approaching inch by inch to the so wished target “Patton, I’m not telling it twice: Get away from these cookies.”“What cookie?” His hand caught the aforementioned with a firm grip, a naive smile painting his face.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880
Kudos: 3





	1. Choose your fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-ho-ho! How are you all doing? I really hope you're having a very pleasant, cozy and good day!   
> This is just a crazy idea I had some months ago and I hope you enjoy it! It's very small, but it was very fun to write!

“Patton…” The called stared him with his big, wide sky-blue eyes, as if they could hypnotize his gaze far from his hand approaching inch by inch to the so wished target “Patton, I’m not telling it twice: Get away from these cookies.”

“What cookie?” His hand caught the aforementioned with a firm grip, a naive smile painting his face.

“Patton…” Roman approached one step to the other form, narrowing his eyes as his friend pulled the sweet dangerously close to his mouth in an act that, if Roman didn’t know well who Patton was, could be seem as threatening. “Patton, if you eat this cookie you know what I will have to do. Our friendship may be strong and one of the best things that happened in my entire life…” He couldn’t help but let the feelings take over his words, especially when Patton looked at him, wide eyes flickering between the bakery’s owner and the delicious treat on his fingers, a glimpse of understanding in his eyes. “But it can’t get admist me and my duty.”

“Roman…” Their gaze met, Patton used his free hand to wipe a tear under the hem of his glasses. “Roman, I…”

“It’s not the end.” The sentence cut hopefully the other’s words. “You can still make the right choice, Patton. _I believe in you._ ”

Patton smiled, his pupils gleaming, lightly nodding, the movement leading his friend to relax, relief taking over his expression.

Roman extended his arm, an act of trust, of care, of peace. The employee lowered the cookie an act of…-

Before quickly shoving it into his mouth.

Oh, never mind.


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending A

[…]Before quickly shoving it all into his mouth, his hand dashing forward to grab Roman’s, pushing it and leading the other to lose his equilibrium, therefore being unable to stop Patton from picking him up in bridal style, adjusting his arms under his shoulder blades and knees.

Before even the cookie stealer started to squeeze his kneecaps unmercifully Roman already knew his fade, automatically recognizing the shine in the other’s eyes, since it was the same which filled his own gaze moments ago, yet being totally surprised by his sudden move.

“No no no no!!” He whined, squirming the much his could on his current condition, his lips firmly closed to not let any single giggle bouncing in his throat slip. “This is not-” A squeak escaped from his mouth and Roman could feel himself gradually losing the battle as Patton used his long nails in a dirty, evil, mean, malefic, horrific move to scratch and scribble every little inch of defenseless ticklish skin under his knees.

“This is NOT fair!! You know the-AH!” A couple of finger also wiggled themselves between his shoulder blades, leading to a high pitched squeal open the gates to the flooding of uncontrollable, wobbly giggles. Something that didn’t stopped the owner from his complaining, though.

“You know th-the Friday Cookies are mine!! I should- not there! NOT there!!!” His giggling metamorphosed in laughter as Patton dug his fingers on his armpit, making the poor betrayed friend clasp his arms at his sides and also trapping the wiggly fingers in the ticklish spot. “I should be the one ti-tickling you!!!”

“Awww. I know, Roman and I’m so sorry!” Patton ignored the ‘Then stop tickling mehehe!’ shouted by his adorable friend in order to keep a straight face. “But you know how I am weak for sweets! Especially the sweetest of it all: your cute laughter!!!” He squeezed Roman’s thigh, the laughter increasing as if to prove his point. “It’s so, so, so much swee!!! The Tickle Monster just can’t get enough of it!!”

“Fuck no!!”

A gasp flied in the air. The bakery’s owner felt a only one finger dug in the exact middle of his pit and a bunch of shrieks cut the rest of his protest. “Roman! Language! You know that the Tickle Monster don’t like swearing!”

“W-w-well! I-I-” After a couple of failed attempts, the sweet lover decided to give the attacked a break, couldn’t help himself but cooing and giggling excitedly to the red taking over Roman’s cheeks, especially when during his deep breaths a snort found way to its freedom before he finally managed to finish his phrase, pouting. “I don’t like the Tickle Monster, so we’re equal.”

“Oh, so you don’t like him?”

“No!”

“Not even a little wiggle wiggle bit? Just because the Tickle Monster likes to tickle tickle tickle you silly?” Roman started to giggle even before Patton got to the middle of his sentence.

“No!! The Tic- he is mean and a cheater.” Roman pulled out his tongue, an joyfully and daring gleam shining in his eyes. “And he should get some of what he so gladly gives.”

Roman attacked Patton’s ribs, who immediately started to laugh and, in an act of pure despair, lowed his face, gathering all the air he could must to give the other a raspberry right above his bellybutton, which in a blink of eye leaded Roman to lose his focus and become more and more of a laughing mess as Patton delivered a few more raspberries, sometimes accompanied with some pokes and scribbles.

Let’s just say that the Tickler Monster got a lot of sweets this day, and, of course, after everything Roman got a whole batch of new and warm cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xDD


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending B

[…]Before quickly shoving it into his mouth, cleverly dashing away as the utterly betrayed friend stared at him with a astonished, confused face.

“*offended prince noises*” His brain shouted out, don’t taking long before ordering his legs to run across the closed store, skilfully deviating from the chairs and tables, eventually getting closer and closer from the giggling fugitive. “Patton!!!! I am wounded! How could you?!!! You know the left over friday’s cookies are mine!!”

“But they are so soft and sweet and lovely!! It was calling my name, RomAN!” The last part was a bubbly squeal as the employee felt two arms hugging him from behind together with lifting him some centimeters in the air.

“Oh my dear, but you know what is sweeter than any cookie in the world?” Patton tried to dodge the whispered tease in his ear, shaking vehemently his head as high pitched giggles left his lips, his hands holding Roman’s arms more for stability than trying to get away, feeling the exact moment those evil fingers began to squeeze and wiggle in his sides. “Your giggles!!!” And he delivered a few raspberries on the so unprotected and ticklish neck freeing a melody of yelps, squeals and squeaks.

“The- they worth it!! They definitely worth it. So sweeeee-eek!!” The attacked managed to say in between his uncontrollable giggles, his feet kicking the air and his smile going from an ear to another.

Roman wormed four fingers - two in each side - right under Patton’s lowest ribs, keeping them just slightly touching the skin and happily watching the other attempting to stop his instinct to squirm so he wouldn’t end up tickling himself. Trying to not think too much of how just the feeling of the fingers laid there, prepared to attack at any moment, were almost unbearable as the tickles itself.

“Awww. I can’t believe you’re so ticklish that I don’t even need to move to tickle you!!! That is just so adorable!!” Roman decided to make the challengue a bit more difficult and nuzzled Patton’s neck, his words vibring the sensitive skin. “But what were you saying, anyway? That you don’t regret it, right?”

Poke, poke, poke, pokepokepokepoke.

“Not even a little bit? An itty bitsy bit??” He tazzed the spot, making Patton snort before succumbing in full crackling, hugging himself as his head lightly hit Roman’s shoulder when went back with the force of his laughter.

“Oh, sorrey, Patton-cake. I think you will have to say it again.” His malefic grin was almost palpable, just getting even bigger as red spread across the aforementioned cheeks. “I couldn’t hear you with all that amazing, beautiful laughter.”

Patton just shook his head, starting a sentence a couple of times before being subdued by his own laughter.

Roman - part curious about what he wanted to say and part feeling a bit merciful today - decided to give him a break, resuming his attack to drag the tip of his nails up and down his sides, the laughter slowing down to bubbly giggles and the squirming becoming sporadic, twined by some jumps when the store’s owner decided to scratch that exactly place which connects the ribs with the armpits since Patton spent - in Roman’s vision - too much time just being a quiet cute bean.

“Something you wanna tell me, dear? Maybe something that begin with ‘I’m’ and ends with 'deeply sorry for breaking the trust of such an amazing, stunning fabulous and incredible friend of mine: Roman Prince. Please, I beg your forgiveness’ huh?”

“Okay, okayyy.” Patton quickly agree, his giggles increasing by the other’s silliness. Roman stopped any and every attack, allowing him to take a few deep breaths.

“So?” A poke jolted him after a minute of silence. The cookie stealer turned to stare his friend, suddenly hiding his mouth behind his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent chuckles. Roman looked at his hands, being sure he wasn’t tickling his friend for accident before going back to stare at him, kind of worried. “Patton?”

“I’m- I’m sorry.” His words struggled to find their trail across the laughter. “But your face… It was jus so funny, Roman!! I-I just can’t-EEK! No!!!! Rohohohoman!!!”

Needless to say that Patton laughed a lot that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so soft <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I don't think I ever mentioned this before but I have a tumblr, so feel free to pass by and give me a 'hello!' if you want to! My username is: Kanene-yaaay (I have no idea of how I put links here sxdfghjdefgthcv)   
> See you on the ending! >w<)/


End file.
